Eien
by xKimieee
Summary: Cause every little thing you do, turns me on. // Sakura just a teenager, the owner of the popular night club with a bad attitude. What happens when a mysterious guy turns up in her club ? SasuSaku.Bad summary.


'Cause every _little_ thing you do **turns me on**

You turn me on

And everytime you speak you touch my soul

You _touch my soul_ girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue.**

Flashes of the neon lights in the dark club traced over the figures moving to the beat.

_Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you_

_If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too_

_I want your love_

_I need your touch_

_So much I think I'm in love_

Music blasted loudly from the speakers as the dj danced a long to the rhythm. Different girls dressed in _small_ dresses, _short _skirts, _low cut _shirts, anything that they wouldn't wear outside in public. Most of the guys were dressed in loose t shirts and destroyed jeans with a girl tucked under their arms.

The club was crowded, laughter erupted from every corner, different conversations were heard from different cliques, the smell of sweat and spiked drinks were all just the same. Teens were everywhere; from the booths, top floor, dance floor, and the bar. This was the number one teen club in Konoha.

_I wanna take you to my room_

_i'll eat you up_

_Wanna take you to my room_

_Woah_

_I'll eat you up_

_Woah_

_So yum yum_

_Woah_

_Can't get enough_

_Woah oh oh_

_I think I'm in love_

Green eyes lazily observed the drink of alcohol in front of her. Tilting her head slightly back she gulped down the drink. Grasping another glass, she spun the chair around and leaned her back against the counter and glanced around the dance floor.

Twirling a pink starnd of hair in her fingers, her eyes wandered over the sweaty teens dancing to the beat of the music, noting how some of them really didn't know **how** to dance. She reconized some faces from her school as her eyes drifted from one person to another. She rolled her eyes as she stopped and saw a group circle around two females. Sliding off the the chair, she grasped the hem of her _small _black dress down and made her way to the crowd. Moving around various people not wanting to touch their damp bodies, she stopped directly in front of the two.

Raising a delicate pink eyebrow, her green orbs watched the two, who were _very _drunk, dance wildly as another girl tried to stop them. A small sigh left her lips as she began to reach out for the blonde, that was dressed in a short tight denim mini skirt and a white blouse.

"Ah, hey!" The blonde yelled out furiously, pouting.

"Ino, you're drunk." The pink head stated.

"Sakuraaaaa!" Ino giggled.

"Sakura-chan, I tried to stop them but--" Hinata the girl who tried to stop them muttered.

"It's okay, could you get Tenten for me?" Sakura asked as she dragged Ino off the dance floor and to the bar.

Slowly Sakura grabbed onto Ino's shoulders and placed her on the steel stool beside the bar. Turning back around she watched Hinata carry Tenten around her shoulder looking tired as the brunette kept rambling.

The distressed looking dark haired girl let out a groan as she dropped Tenten onto the stool.

"So what do you think we should do?" Hinata asked as her clear white eyes never left the two drunk, giggling girls.

"I'll keep them at my house, you can sleepover if you want." Sakura shrugged as she lifted the blonde again.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside." She lifted up Tenten and began walking out through the back door.

"Oh, by the way Hinata," Sakura called out.

Stopping in her tracks she turned to look at Sakura, "I like your outfit." Sakura winked.

Hinata wore a purple baggy off-the-shoulder shirt that tightened at the cuffs, white shorts and boots.

"Thank you." She replied softly and continued her way out.

The pink head let out a sigh and shifted Ino on her shoulder, and walked to the exit door.

"Miss Haruno, where are you going?" The bartender questioned.

"Just lock up for me, ne?" Her stilettos echoed as she left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Well here's my new story !

Yeah I know I haven't updated the other

ones, i've been on writers block.

But hopefully this new one will make it up.

And yes, Sakura is the owner of this night club.

Isn't that awesome ? ;D

WELL, REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE(;


End file.
